


Stranded

by Siarh



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Milk, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, diiiirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had never felt this f*cked before in her life." Daryl/OFC. Smut. PWP. Nothing redeeming about this story. Pre-TWD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't even know where to start with this one. Pretty much PWP. If you squint you might see plot somewhere in these lines but you have to be looking for it. Might just be the hottest thing I've written..ever.
> 
> And you have Rhanon Brodie to thank for this. She looked at a draft I have had on my laptop for a few months now and threatened "If you don't finish this, I'll find you and kick your ass." Thank you for the gentle push.

 

She stared at her cell phone again as it rebooted for the third time, as if this time was going to magically make the "Searching for Service" on the screen to disappear. Of course her car broke down where there was no cell service. That's just typical. And in the rain to boot.

Katherine ran her hand through her curls, trying to figure out her next move. She wasn't late yet but she would be shortly.

* * *

The blue pickup truck splashed through a mud puddle as it pulled into the parking lot of the bar. It pulled up to the side of the building, the driver slowing to a stop before he turned to his passenger.

Kat ran her hand through her curls and grabbed her purse. "Thanks again," she said softly as she looked at the man at the wheel. She smiled at him. "Can I at least buy you a drink? It's the least I can do after you sat with me for the last hour waiting for the tow truck."

Daryl just shook his head. "It's 'lright. It's no big deal."

Her smile faltered. "Oh but you didn't have to. And you didn't have to drive me clear across town so I could meet up with my friends either. Please let me buy you just one drink. Then you can be on your way to your wife or girlfriend or whoever you need to go see."

"Ain't got no wife or girl," he admitted. "Was just meeting my brother after work."

_And my brother would tell me I'm a pussy for not accepting a drink from a girl like you_ , he thought to himself, throwing his truck into park.

* * *

"This good?" she asked, stopping by a small table in the corner. He shrugged and nodded watching her take her coat off. Shes rubbed some of the rain from her hair after draping her coat over the back of one of the two chairs at the table. She pressed her hand to his forearm. "I'll be right back."

She walked over to a table of three women, her friends he assumed. Daryl didn't miss the appraising look from the blonde of the group while Kat gave them the run down of her car breaking down on her way to town.

* * *

She tapped the shoulder of his empty long neck with a short, mutely colored nail. "Nother?" she asked, kicking the last of her drink back.

Daryl started to shake his head and looked into the green eyes across the table from him. His brother could wait a bit longer. "Sure. What the hell?"

* * *

She waved a few fingers at someone behind him, a drunken smile plastered on her face. "I'll call you tomorrow," she yelled over the din of the bar. Daryl turned to see the three women she spoke with when they arrived heading out.

As he dropped another round on the table, she slammed her hand down, making the ice in her empty glass rattle. "Shit," she cursed, a concerned look crossing her face. "They was my ride home."

* * *

She leaned across the bench seat of his truck after he threw it into park. He turned to look at her at about the same moment as she tried to kiss his cheek and caught the corner of his mouth He jerked in surprise. She pulled back a bit, a sheepish smile on her face. "I'm... I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"'s ok," he said softly.

She looked up at him. "Thank you, again."

"It was ok, nothing really," he assured her, shifting in his seat slightly.

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, maybe it was the blue of his eyes, or the way he smiled or even the angle of his cheekbone, but she leaned back in, pressing her lips to his, softly. He grunted, and reached out to pull her closer, his hand wrapping around her shoulder. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to sweep over her bottom lip, making her hand clench at his thigh. He groaned as her nails pressed into his leg. It had been entirely too long since a woman's hand was that close to his dick and his body couldn't help but react. He grabbed the back of her head with his other hand, pulling her closer as he turned toward her, suddenly cursing the tightness in the cab of his truck.

She slowed the kiss, pulling back just a little. "Wanna come in?" she asked, licking her lips.

Daryl watched the swipe of her tongue and could only nod as he fumbled for the keys in the ignition, turning off the truck. They stumbled out of the truck and met around the front where he pushed her back against the bumper and kissed her hard. She curled her fingers in his shirt and whimpered in his mouth. Putting one hand on the hood, and hooking the heel of her boot over the bumper, she slid her ass up on the front of his truck, dragging him closer. Her legs opened, and he settled against her, his mouth hard on hers. She pushed at his jacket, letting it fall to the ground behind him. He grabbed the coat out of her hand and her purse and tossed them further back on the truck.

It was an odd feeling to be leaning up to be kissing someone, he thought briefly. He wondered why he hadn't perched any other girls up there before. As she leaned into him, as her fingers curled around his shoulders, balancing her against the downslope of the hood, he let that thought, and all others, flee his brain.

She moaned in his mouth as his hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, ghosting rough finger tips along the top of her waistband. Hooking one leg behind his back, she pulled him closer, her mouth moving down his jaw to his ear. She nipped at his earlobe, making his fingers tighten around her, sliding higher up her back and sides. She shuddered against him, both at the cool damp air against her skin but also at the warm sensations his skin was burning into hers.

Pulling her mouth from his abruptly, she panted a little as she pushed him back. Using gravity, she slid her slight form down from the hood, wedging herself tightly between him and the metal grate at the front of the truck. Her shirt bunched up, catching on the hood ornament.

Daryl took the opportunity to slide his hands further up her back, swiftly popping the clasp on her bra with a twist of his wrist. With a wicked grin, Kat stood on her toes to bite his chin gently.

"Whut?" he asked innocently.

She just shook her head, pushing an errant curl back behind her ear. "We better get inside before we give the neighbors a show."

Daryl's hands smoothed down her back, making her shiver at the feel of the callouses against her skin. With his own incorrigible smile, he stepped away from her and retrieved his jacket from the ground. He stepped around her to toss his jacket through the open window of the driver's door, and watched her reach over the fender of his truck to try to snag her purse and jacket caught between the hood and the windshield wiper.

Stepping up behind her, he pressed himself to her back, his fingers sliding down her outstretched arm, while his other hand skidded under her shirt and over her ribs to cup one of her breasts, now loose from her bra. Kat groaned, pressing her hips back against him as her chest pinned his hand between her warm skin and the cool of the truck.

Daryl placed her belongings into her outstretched hand, then brought both hands to her hips, grabbing her tightly, holding her firmly against the truck as he ground against her, his mouth nipping at exposed skin above the collar of her shirt. Kat's eyes closed as her head dropped forward, giving him full access to her neck and shoulder.

Daryl licked and nibbled at the muscle where her shoulder and neck met as he slid his hips lower, cementing the gentle curve of her ass against his thighs and lifting her slight frame up, forcing her off her feet as he pressed them both against the side of his truck.

Kat slammed her hand on the hood, looking for purchase as she groaned at the feel of him humping her against the steel of his truck. His mouth moved over her neck as his hand insinuated itself between her and the truck, insistently flicking at the button on her jeans.

Kat's brain was spinning and she knew they shouldn't be doing this in the driveway of her little house. But she didn't stop him when he pulled at the zipper on her jeans.

His hand slipped under the waistband of her panties and found her wetter than even she expected. His finger grazed against her clit making her swear against the paint of his hood.

Kat dropped her purse and jacket to the ground in her hurry to reach him, her hand burrowing under his shirt, nails grazing against the skin around his navel. She flattened her palm against his abdomen and slipped the tips of her fingers down the front of his pants. She didn't venture far before she encountered the hot slick skin of the head of his cock.

They both groaned as he bit her neck, guaranteeing she was going to need a scarf to wear to the office come Monday. Her forehead pressed against the truck's hood as her empty hand scrambled to find a hold. The movement of her other hand was hampered by his belt, and an odd angle. One tug, and they both realized her hand was stuck.

Daryl pulled back, letting her feet touch the ground again as he reached for his belt buckle, loosening it. As soon as she could pull her hand free, she redirected it to grab him through the fly of his pants.

He groaned and kissed the top of her head as his fingers worked the button and zipper of his own pants, letting them hang loose on his narrow hips. She slid her hand down the front of his shorts, stroking her fingers over him. As she reached his balls, one finger pressing back and between them, Daryl roughly yanked her hand out of his underwear before he slid her jeans and panties over her hips.

Kay gasped at the cool damp air against her backside, her brain briefly wondering if this was really such a good idea. That thought disappeared though as she felt him press between her thighs.

She stood on her tiptoes, her legs spreading as far as they could with her jeans pooled around her knees. Her body clenched and tingled at the thought that she was about to let some stranger fuck her against the fender of his truck in her driveway.

Daryl felt her raise on her toes more than saw it. He watched her hands stretch out across the grey blue of his truck, her palms flat as she tried to use her arms to balance. It wasn't lost on him that she was willing and wantonly begging for him to fuck her, here and now. And he wasn't about to let the woman down.

Kat looked over her shoulder and watched him. His eyes were downcast as she heard the familiar sound of jeans and shorts being pushed aside. One hand pulled his shirt out of his sight line and then she felt him press against her. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she felt him push further into her, quickly filling her with a groan. Kat's head pressed against her arm as she answered with her own soft moan.

Daryl drew back, just a little, relishing in the feel of her around him. Stooping just enough he was able to quickly scoop her back into his lap, making her feet dangle again just a few inches off the ground.

Kat panted and gasped as the slight shift in position pushed him further into her. Her knee pushed forward, looking to balance against the tire. Not finding an leverage on the slick surface of the hood, Kat reached her hands back, curling her fingers over the edge he had her bent over. Once she was anchored in place he found he was able to move more forceful, rolling his hips up against her ass, pushing her harder into the hood.

Her teeth jarring with each thrust, Kat knew she was going to have bruises across her hips but she couldn't care in the least at the moment, The way he was working that cock of his he could fuck her against a cactus plant and she wouldn't bitch. For being as awkward as he seemed to be, the man was showing surprising aptitude in fucking. And as fast as he could pull out and push in one more time, she rose up on her one knee as much as possible and stiffened under him, her pussy fluttering around him rapidly. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as she pressed her forehead to the hood.

"Fuck," she drawled out softly, her body slowly coming back down just barely before he followed suit, his face pressed between her shoulder blades, panting against her shirt. Kat looked back at him from where she laid, her temple against the truck, as she watched him shudder against her, his fingers digging into the outer edges of her hips.

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, pulling his head from between her shoulders. He caught her looking at him. "Hey," he whispered. "Ya alright?"

She grinned at him as he kissed the side of her neck. "Never better. Just had a strange man fuck me into oblivion against the side of his truck. What more could a girl want besides the photos the neighbors took?"

He stood up quickly, looking at the next house up the road, realizing all the lights were out.

"I was joking," she said, as he pulled back, disengaging, and letting her feet settle on the ground. She stood for a second with her pants around her calves, letting her hips and legs readjust to being on the ground and not dangling.

"You ok?" he asked, reaching for her, watching her lift her head to meet his eyes.

She nodded. "Yup." Kat reached down for her undies and jeans, pulling them over her hips. not bothering to fasten them she stepped into his personal space, reaching for his hands that were attempting to fasten his belt buckle.

Daryl looked at her, as she pressed herself against him. She ran her nose along the corded muscle on the side his neck, making him stretch his head back, eyes closed. Kat ran her hand up the other side of his throat, up into his hair, fingers tightening as she circled ear with the tip of her nose.

He reached out and grabbed her hips, pushing one hand under her loose jeans to cup her bare ass, the other running up the back of her shirt, up to the back of her neck where his rough hands roughly grabbed her, fingers flexing, as he moaned. He pulled her closer to him, his head turning searching for her mouth. He kissed her hard, breathlessly, shoving her back against the truck again.

She giggled into his mouth. "We should probably move this inside," she insisted, with one quick kiss.

Daryl looked down at her with soft eyes for a second before nodding. "'lright." He quickly fastened his pants before reaching for her purse and jacket, picking them off the damp ground. Once she had her clothes mostly back to rights, she took her purse and hunted for her keys as she slowly headed up the front walk. Daryl followed behind, his eyes trained on the soft sway of her hips, then gliding up her back.

With a jingle of keys, she bounded up her steps, reaching for the lock. As she attempted to get the door unlocked, Daryl pressed closed to her, kissing her ear, making her eyes close, her body shuttering.

"Can," she breathed softly, stuttering. "Can you," she licked her lips as his mouth moved lower over her neck. "No really," she tried again. But she realized she was not going to make him stop, nor did she really want him to. With a trembling hand, she somehow managed to unlock her front door.

He propelled her into her home with a firm hand against her lower back. He pushed the door closed behind them but not before yanking her back against him, his lips hard on hers. Kat wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Daryl's hands fixed on her tiny hips and lifted her, flattening her against the door. Pressing her shoulders against the flat of the glass, she rolled her hips against him until he was panting across her cheek.

"You ready yet?" she teased, lifting her legs to wrap around his middle.

Daryl growled in her ear, meeting her every roll, pinning her hard against the door. "Are you?" he asked harshly, his hand pressing hard between her legs.

She groaned and let her head fall to the side as he pressed rough hard denim against her sensitive flesh. With a wicked grin, he relented and reached for her shirt, yanking it from her body. Pulling the already loosened garment from her body, Kat tossed her bra to the floor before reaching for the buttons on his shirt, flicking them open. She peeled it down his arms letting it fall to the floor behind him. Her hands slowly slid back up his arms, slipping over every bump and curve then across his shoulders. Her eyes followed her hands movement, and even through the darkness in her foyer she could see how delightfully rugged this man's body was. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a grin, her eyes following over his chest, her fingers gently coursing over the hairs.

Letting her explore, he reached his hands out to grab her waist, before sliding them up her flank, over her ribs. Kat finally let the smile break on her lips as he hands moved across her ribs and moved to sit over the sides of her breasts. Her head thunked back against the door, at the feel of his wide, warm thumbs just dancing over the tips of her breasts, making them peak and reach for his attention. She bit her bottom lip and twisted her hips against him.

One of her hands curled around the back of his neck, the other pressed against his chest, resting above his pounding heart. She moaned, as she pressed her shoulders back against the door, arching herself closer to him, silently begging for him to touch her. Her head rocked to the side, her eyes closed as he moved towards her, his mouth lingering on her cheek before slipping over her neck. Teeth glanced across her collarbone, making Kat shudder as he neither increased the pressure on her breasts, nor the speed at which his thumbs glanced off her nipples, making her whimper with need. The hand on the back of his neck tightened and she tried to push him where she wanted him, tried to encourage his mouth lower but he just kissed a path across her shoulders, a slow sensuous path with hot wet kisses that left her panting.

Kat whined, her hand on his chest searching for his nipple. She ran a short nail over it, making it tighten under her fingers He groaned against the wet on her skin before moving his mouth back up her neck, letting her impatiently whimper as he moved in the wrong direction. His nose brushed against the back of her ear, a move that made her breath catch in her throat before he licked the same spot on his way to tug on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Fuck," she cursed softly. She could feel him grin against her skin and she heard him chuckle slightly in her ear, making her shudder again.

Kat rolled her hips against his and felt him press against her, his cock finally rejoining the conversation they were having. She smiled, the desire he was building in her suddenly fanned by the realization he was back for more.

Leaving him to trail soft butterfly kisses against her neck, she ran her hands over his arms again, this time heading over his chest, and belly, teasing the soft hairs her fingers found. Losing her legs just enough, she cupped one hand against her fly, the other against herself, realizing how fucking hot they both were. She pressed the backs of her hands against each other as she pressed harder against him. He paused to groan against her skin of her neck.

Grabbing her thighs, he pulled back from her neck. His strong fingers stroked up her legs, reaching for the top button on her pants, yanking them open again, letting his hand push its way into her underwear. She scrambled, looking for a way to give him enough room in her jeans to touch her, touch her where she needed him the most. She arched her back against the wood, and loosened her hold around his hips.

Daryl put one hand against the door by her head, the other rooted through her panties roughly, searching. He drew one finger through the wetness and found what he was looking for. Adding a second finger he pushed them into her, making her hands tightened their hold on him and she whined. He curled his fingers against her, as he thrust them in and out of her. She whines and strained against his hand. One of her hands wrapped around the harm he had pressed against the door, looking to steady herself. When his thumb found her clit, she surged up from the door, driving his fingers deeper in her, his thumb tighter against her.

The needy whine that started in her throat as her hips moved in time with his hand turned into a loud, hoarse cry. Though he didn't have much room to move back he still continued to fuck her with small movements from his finger, making her whine and fuck him back. His cock strained in his shorts, desperate to join in the fray but Daryl wanted to get her off first, or rather again. He didn't have to wait long before he felt her tighten around his fingers, and she cried out, her nails digging into his forearm. His hand continued to move through her until she grabbed his wrists and gently pulled at it, silently begging him to stop

Drawing his hand from her, he put his two fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. She watched through half opened eyes as he licked every bit of her, and him, from his fingers. When he finished, she grabbed him roughly around the neck and drew his mouth to hers, her tongue greedily searching his mouth for every drop of them he had.

Yanking at her pants, he pushed her legs off his hips, pulling the jeans down, leaving them to fall to her feet, her black panties following. Kat toed out of her boots, and kicked them and her pants out of the way, before she started on his belt buckle. She was half amused to find a bear carrying an m16 on it. She just smiled and kept her editorial comments to herself as she pulled his pants open, shoving them to the floor. She sent his shorts after them, stroking the flat of her palm over her the underside of his cock, relishing the feel of him hot and hard against her hand.

With her other hand flat against his chest, Kat sunk to her knees, letting her mouth and tongue travel over his skin past his navel. When Daryl stepped back to give her more room, Kat hooked her hands around his thighs, and pulled him back, keeping her trapped between the door and his legs. She looked up at him and found him staring at her with attentive eyes as she smoothed her cheek against the side of his cock.

He pressed his forearms against the door and leaned his head against them, watching as she ran her cheek up the other side of his raging dick. Gripping the base firmly in her hand, she licked from just in front of his balls up to the head with one slow broad tong swipe, while she looked up at him Still maintaining eye contact she kissed the head before swirling just the tip of her tongue around it. She was rewarded by his eyes sliding shut as she wrapped her mouth around him, slowly drawing him into her mouth.

With a soft groan sounding from above her, she felt his hips start thrusting in time with her movements. She grinned around him, letting him take some control, her fingers tightening around his thigh, encouraging his drives as they got stronger. Bracing her back against the door, she curled her tongue around the head, her hand swiftly pumping up his length, tightening around him as he continued to fuck her mouth. Humming around him, she relished this, the feel of this man losing control under her tongue but at the same time taking control of the pace.

Abruptly she pulled her mouth away, but with her hand still moving over him, she pulled his cock up and gently took one of his balls into her mouth, her tongue tapping against it, running around the curve of it, sweeping around the sack to the other one.

With a growl, Daryl reached down and grabbed her under the arms, hauling her body back up the length of his. His tongue explored her mouth as if he was dying of thirst and the last drop of water was in the back of her throat. He pushed her firmly against the door. Kat happily sighed into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of having pushed him to this point, pushing him to the point of almost wild abandon.

One hand around her neck, the other hooked her thigh up his hip, as he pushed forward, his cock seeking for her opening. He found it with a sigh from Kat, her head thrown back as he roughly pushed forward, making her gasp and grasp at him. Her fingers sought leverage around his shoulder as he pounded into her hard. Jesus Christ, she was going to have bruises on the back of her hips that were going to match the ones on the front. She curled both legs, laying her knees along his sides, gripping his ribs between her thighs, her toes curling against the dimples in his back.

His hand let go of her neck and landed flat against the door, trying for more pushing power as she curled around him, her body welcoming him, tightening around him. He wasn't going to last long and he knew that. "Fuck," he cursed against her neck as his movements turned into pounding thrusts, jarring the door in it frame. He was encouraged by noises coming from Kat, by the pressure of her nails against his shoulder and by the maddening tightening of her pussy. Blood pounded in his ears cutting off everything else except the feel of her body against his, the feel of her wetness between her thighs. Gritting his teeth he bellowed as he yanked her hips roughly against him, savoring sweet constriction of her body.

* * *

Stretching her arm out, her hand came up empty, grasping only bed sheets. With a stifled groan, Kat pulled her head from the pillow and blinked in the dark room. Pushing curls out of her face, she looked around the room, confused, wondering where Daryl had gone. His side of the bed was still warm, but the house was too quiet.

Throwing back the covers, she reached for her night shirt off the hook on her closet door and slid it over her head as she padded softly down the hall towards the rest of the house. There was a light coming from the kitchen. Based on the shadow on the wall, she guessed he was in the fridge and didn't bother to turn on the overhead light. Kat stood in the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest, her shoulder against the door frame as she watched him haul the jug of milk out of the fridge. He looked at it briefly, and she wondered if he was scrutinizing it for the date but she realized the sour look on his face was because it was 2% milk.

Kat stifled a giggle as he shrugged and pulled off the cap. She stood in the doorway watching Daryl raise the jug up to his mouth. He smirked at her, his face disappearing from her view behind the plastic. She watched as a dribble of milk started from the corner of his mouth, and slid down over his throat. The light from the fridge cast shadows across his body, highlighting and hiding things her mouth and hands already had memorized. She watched the bob of his adam's apple as he chugged her milk. Her eyes flowed down over his ever expansive shoulders. She could see small marks on them, and she wondered if they were freckles or if she had left them there at some point during the evening's activities. She smiled as her eyes floated over his pecs, the dark color of his nipples standing out against the pale skin. A patch of hair on his chest that floated over the indentation that ran from between his chest muscles following down to his belly button. She hummed to herself softly as she looked at the abs that were begging for her to touch them, again. Her fingers twitched to run through those valleys and hills, to tip-toe through the sparse hairs that speckled his skin, to twirl around his belly button. Her eyes dipped lower yet, over the patch of darker hair to where his cock laid against his thigh as he leaned back to all but finish off her 2% milk. The warmth that was already pooling between her thighs suddenly jumped a few degrees as she watched his cock lengthen as she stood and stared at him. Biting her bottom lip, she let her eyes drop further down to where his thigh muscle tucked in behind his knee cap.

"Did I wake you?" Daryl asked, recapping the milk and putting it back in the fridge, startling Kat out of her reverie.

She shook her head, and walked past him to grab a glass off the sink. She filled it with water from the tap and leaned back against the edge of the counter.

He shut the door. Stepping toward her as she took a drink from her glass, his hands sought her hips, pulling her against him as she continued to drink, her head turned to the side. She smiled as she felt his fingers slip under the front of the oversize hockey jersey she had on. His hands laid flat against her hipbone, as he pushed her shirt up. "Who the fuck bothers with hockey in Georgia?" he asked as he kissed her neck, his lips lingering over her ear, his hands found her breasts.

She dropped the glass in the sink with a grin. "I do," she admitted, her hand tightening in his hair as leaned in to kiss her.

"It's tha fightin', isn't it?"

Her smile widened. "Oh you have no idea," she whispered across his lips.

Somewhere between "Oh you have no idea" and her kitchen table, her shirt disappeared and she was pressed hard between Daryl and the tables edge as he swept all her carefully sorted piles of stuff to the floor. Her tongue curled along the roof of his mouth as he hoisted her and set her ass on the edge of the table. She all but purred in his mouth as he leaned her back, laying her across the tabletop. Kat opened her legs, feeling him hard against her inner thigh. She brought one foot up, hooking the heel over the edge.

His mouth ghosted over her neck, over her clavicle. Circling one nipple with his tongue before he drew it into his mouth, he suckled on it, making her wimper and arch off the table. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud, his teeth grazing the sides. She hissed, her fingers grasping tightly in his hair, keeping him in place. He hummed against her, and pulled back.

His tongue traced her rib cage, teeth occasionally sliding over her soft skin. His hand slid over her hips, under her, grasping her ass, steadying her against the table as he pulled up a chair behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up against her elbows.

Daryl glanced at the clock over her sink. "Midnight snack," he muttered as his tongue slid over her hip. He sank into the chair as his hands parted her thighs.

Kat felt his mouth hot against her sex, his tongue dancing against her clit, his hands tightening over her hip, keeping her in place as he moved lower, his tongue searching through every nook and cranny of her cunt. Kat's knuckles were white as she gripped the table's edge. She curled one leg around his shoulder, her foot landing between his shoulder blades. If she stopped to think about it, Kat might have realized how whorish she looked spread out across her kitchen table being eaten out by a man she had known less than six hours. But Daryl's tongue wasn't giving her much of a chance to think about anything other than what it was doing- it was hot and pulsing against her clit as his fingers scissored in and out of her pussy. Hanging onto the table for fear she'd fly off, Kat's eyes were clenched as tight as her hands, her entire body tense and shaking until that familiar burst started just below her belly button, spreading quickly through her body.

Kat felt him pry her fingers from the edge of the table and pull her to sit up. She was suddenly so very tired, her eyes were half closed as he pulled her against him. "I think its time to go back to bed," he suggested.

She nodded but pulled him down for a kiss. One that started sweet soft and gentle but which quickly turned heated, full of tongue and teeth. Her hand quickly found his cock where it rested hard against her thigh. She roughly fisted him, enjoying the friction of his skin in her hand, and the pants she was drawing from him.

She stopped as quickly as she started, pulling away and hopping down from the table. she grabbed his hand and headed back towards her bedroom. She crawled on her bed and turned to him standing at the foot of her bed. She rose on her knees and kissed him, her hand reaching for his cock again.

Daryl growled and brushed her hand away. Roughly ripping his mouth from hers, he turned Kat quickly, pushing her face to the bed as he pulled her hips up to the right level. He pushed one finger in her, sudden and hard, leaving her gasping in the cotton sheets as he withdrew it. As quickly as his finger disappeared, his cock pushed inside of her. Kat tried to spread her knees to accommodate his size but Daryl smacked her thigh, making her yelp and turn to look at him over her shoulder with a scowl.

"What, princess?" he asked, sinking further into her tight depth. That earned him another scathing glare but he didn't seem too perturbed by it as he placed a knee on either side of her calves and held her legs firmly together.

Kat gasped at the feel of him stretching her, almost to the point of being painful. She didn't think after the amount of time his cock had spent in her pussy tonight he could feel this snug, but he managed. She growled softly and flexed her back appreciatively.

With a smug smirk, he put his hand in the middle of her shoulderblades and firmly pushed her forward. He nudged her with his hips until she was laying flat against the bed, his knees resting on either side of her hips. The hand on her back slid over her neck and tangled into short curls, pressing her face into the bed. Kat's happy hum turned into a squeal his fingers tightened through her hair, pulling her head back as she felt him lean over her back. Bracing himself next to her head, his teeth found her neck, scraping over the sensitive skin as his hips moved hard against her. Kat felt like she was being bent in half. She didn't know her body was capable of bending in such a manner. It didn't stop him from making her raise on her hands, arching her shoulders into his warm chest.

She heard him chuckle against her neck as she whimpered. "You like that, princess?" he asked harshly, his hips almost redoubling their efforts, keeping her trapped to the bed.

Kat could only nod, her breath all but gone from her lungs as her eyes drifted shut. She didn't know what turned her on more: the things he was doing, or the fact she was allowing him to do them to her. With that thought through her brain, she felt herself rush suddenly to the peak of no return. Daryl felt it too and bit her hard on the side of the neck, his thrusts turning shallow, and more directed, full of purpose. Kat's fingers curled around the sheets as she all but howled, her entire body shaking with the force.

Daryl relented, removed his hand and let her fall to the bed. Kat gasped for air against the cotton sheets as she vaguely felt him sit up, grabbing her hips, fucking her harder.

"Ya know what, princess?" he asked, with another smack across her ass. "I think you got one more in you."

Kat shook her head vehemently, though she didn't even have the words to protest. Daryl just smiled at her, and slapped her one more time. "I think you do. Touch yourself."

She looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes half closed with exhaustion. She was about to shake her head again or even say something but the flash though his eyes cut her off. Obeying, she slid one hand between her belly and the bed and let it dip lower. Her fingers slipped into the pocket where her clit sat. It greeted her, swollen and sensitive to her touch. She simply brushed one finger tip over it, and she gasped. She couldn't believe her body had anything more to give. But she felt herself tighten around him.

"Atta girl," he growled. She watched his face as his eyes closed, his hips tight against her ass. Kat stretched her head forward, her chin resting on the mattress. She had never felt this fucked before in her life. Biting her bottom lip, she clenched her eyes shut as her finger worked furiously against her clit, her body quickly spiralling towards another orgasm.

"Shit," he growled as he felt her flutter around him. Daryl fell forward, his hands on either side of her waist. He fucked her through the mattress. Kat could do nothing but lay there and take his every movement. And she did so gladly. She held her breath as she felt herself peak, and she tucked her forehead against the mattress, her cries muffled into the sheets. At the same time she felt Daryl's forehead hit her back, tucked between her shoulder blades, his hot breath across her tattoo on her shoulders.

* * *

She walked through the kitchen, the late morning sun shining through the window over the sink. Kat stooped to pick up her jersey and toss it over her head. She cracked her neck and pulled a bowl out of the cupboard, followed by a box of Cheerios. Letting the cereal fall into the bowl with a soft sigh, she reached for her fridge, and yanked open the door. Stuffing a few Os in her mouth, she absently reached for the milk. She found the handle and held the jug up to the light with a sigh. Motherfucker didn't even leave her enough for her fucking cereal, she thought uncharitable as she popped the top and finished the last half a mouthful before tossing the jug in the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The overwhelming response to Chapter 1 was a very pleasant surprise!
> 
> I have wanted to do a follow up for a while now but how do you follow something like the first chapter? Apparently you go a different direction. Still sexy, just a bit more emotional. This has been sitting on my hard drive in various forms for almost 4 months now. Not quite where I wanted to go with these two but they had to have their say. Please do let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you to Rhanon Brodie for the help in shaping this chapter early on. And thank you to Valerie E. Makin for giving me a well timed kick in the ass and much needed slap upside the head. And DeDe324 for giving me the final push to put this up for you all to look at. If you have not read any of their stuff, you best get on it!
> 
> WARNING: If the thought of using a weapon during sex bothers you, I would not read this chapter.

 

* * *

"Ya out of milk, princess?"

Kat's face flushed at the familiar rumble behind her. She turned with the jug in her hand and came face to face with her white knight. It had been a little over a month and a half since he helped her with her stranded car. Six weeks since he fucked her six ways to Sunday.

She smiled at Daryl and was rewarded by a smirk in return. "Can't seem to keep enough in the house for my morning cereal, much less my coffee," she admitted, dropping a half gallon of 2% milk into the cart.

She looked him over, her eyes coursing over his body, remembering every bit of him. Remembering his taste, his warmth, the feel of his fingers against her skin. She felt the flush on her face and chest race south as she thought of how spectacular the man felt between her thighs.

Her eyes wandered back up and found his on a similar path of her body. She was glad she wore the form fitting skirt and blouse to the office today. She watched his tongue snake out and lick at his lips. Unable to stop herself, Kat stepped into his personal space, her chest barely brushing against his. Her hand ran down his arm, slowly, fingers slipping over the soft, worn fabric of his work shirt, down to his bare forearm. She pressed her lips to his earlobe for a second before stepping back suddenly, pulling the carton of milk from his hands and dropping it in her cart.

"You know where the house is." And she walked off without a single glance back.

* * *

There was a knock on the door before Kat had the last grocery bag unpacked. She glanced out her kitchen window and smiled at the blue and grey pickup sitting outside of her home. She had partly hoped Daryl would see through her bravado at the store and not show up, leaving her with a carton of whole milk she wouldn't drink and a bruised ego. She didn't know what had gotten into her.

Maybe it was the daydreams she had been having at work, distracting her from her spreadsheets and reports. The cool of the sheet metal against her arms and palms as he fucked her against the side of his truck. The burn of his stubble against the inside of her thigh as he laid her across that worn wood of her grandmother's kitchen table. The command in his voice when he told her to please herself. And the dirty dirty thoughts of other things she wanted him to do to her that danced before her eyes when she stared too hard at her computer screen filled with numbers and percentages. What would he feel like below her? Would he let her take some control? Or would he manage to fuck her thoroughly from his prone position between her legs?

Maybe it was the way his eyes moved over her at the store, devouring her, stripping her naked in front of the dairy case. Made her wonder how many times in this small town she, and he shared space and never knew the connection they could have. Maybe they bumped into each other at the gas station. She couldn't help but picture him holding the door for her as she was sure he would do for any other woman as they each went in to pay for their fuel. Were they each with significant others when they ran into each other? Did they make eye contact at some other point in time?

She wanted more. She could kiss him for hours, the sweet pull of his lips against her, his tongue teasing hers, the burn of his stubble against her skin. She wasn't sure she would ever have enough of him.

She strangled that thought before it blossomed further in her mind. Daryl was damn good in bed but that was all she knew about him. For all she knew he had a wife and kids, girlfriend, boyfriend, dog, or a cat. She did not need to get attached to another man who thought of her as just sex.

Setting the contents of the bag out on the counter, a container of coffee ice cream and a bottle of Jack, she managed to get them in their respective spots before there was another, though shorter knock.

Her heels clicked across the tile floor of her kitchen and foyer. She unlocked the front door and slid her hand along the edge of the door, keeping her face neutral.

"Yes?"

Daryl blinked at her, a scowl forming on his face. For a brief second, he thought he mighta wound up at the wrong house. Until she smiled at him.

He relaxed and reached a hand between her and the door, grabbing her ass firmly and hauling her close as he stepped into her house, making her heels skid across the tile. Dropping a grocery bag just inside the door, he kicked the door shut with his boot.

Daryl yanked her hair back, pulling her head out of the way as he laid a line of bites along the side of her neck. She pushed her hand under his shirt, the other hand pulling it away from his body.

He guided her back into the living room, pushing her against the side of the sofa. Between her damn heels, and the arm of the sofa, her balance had little chance when he all but shoved her backwards. Kat's arms flew out, and she caught one on the back of the piece of furniture while the other caught the edge of her coffee table. She scowled up at him as her as her legs splayed out, her ass and thighs on the cushion of the arm, her back flat against the tan cushion of the couch.

Daryl just grinned at her, his hands running up the outside of her thighs, pushing the thin skirt up her legs. She stared at him hard, but it didn't stop him from pooling the fabric around her waist, his fingers running over the soft pink lace of her panties. She felt one hand stroke back down her leg, and watched him fish in his pocket for something while the fingers of the other hand pressed the lace to her clit.

Suddenly no longer annoyed, Kat closed her eyes and raised her hips to meet his fingers when she heard a click. Her eyes popped open, and she stared up at a four inch pocket knife in his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded, suddenly realizing she knew very little about the man she invited to her home, who was now standing between her knees.

He just smirked at her and laid the flat of the blade against her thigh, running it up her leg. The cool of the metal slowly heated to her body's temperature, but she still shivered. She watched the blade run down the inside of her thigh as she held her breath, afraid to breathe, afraid to move. Her eyes flicked up to his face. A tiny bit of pink tongue was in the corner of his mouth while his eyes were riveted to the blade as he slowly painstakingly slid it up the top of her leg, over to the outside of her thigh. Her eyes closed as she felt him turn the blade, scraping the sharp edge carefully over the rose tattoo that sat just below her hip. The blade flattened against her skin again and slid under the tiny lace strap high on her hip. With a quick flick of his wrist, she felt it give under his blade. She shivered unconsciously. Kat bit her lip and watched him make short work of the other side of her favorite pair of panties. She willed herself to not get turned on by this show of power.

But her body didn't listen as he slid the knife blade over that soft plane of her lower belly, just over the top of her pussy. God she could feel herself growing wetter by the second as he gently ran the metal over that sensitive area where her leg and hips joined. Carefully he drew the blade back up to her hip, then down the outside of her thigh.

She drew her tongue over her lower lip, her mouth open, allowing heavy pants to escape. Her eyes were trained on his hand. The hand alone could cause her bodily harm. She knew the power of those hands already, had felt it against her skin, digging into her muscles, slapping against her ass.

Couple that with the blade between his rough fingers. She closed her eyes and felt an unexpected pulse ripple through her body from her core outwards. Coming harder in a second wave, she gasped small breaths, trying to center herself. She opened her eyes when she realized his hand had stopped. From under his hair, she caught his blue eyes staring hard into her green irises. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Did ya jes ..." he trailed off, a shit eating grin forming on his face as another small aftershock rippled through her body, making her suck the bottom lip back under her teeth and duck her head to her shoulder.

Her harsh breathing was now coming through her nose as she tried to calm herself.

Jesus Fucking Christ. What in the hell was that? Kat thought to herself before opening her eyes to see concerned, and not-so-smug eyes looking down at her. What the fuck was he doing to her? She never came from the barest of touches, especially when they were not focused between her legs.

Eyes still on his face, she felt the blade disappear from her skin, only to be replaced by his mouth. With a gentle swipe of his tongue, a swirl of the soft muscle against her skin over the spot where the knife had been, she felt a slight sting and realized he must have nicked her. She hissed and attempted to pull her legs away from him. But the angle she was laying made it impossible without kicking or shoving him, her brain hitching into a panic when she couldn't move away fast enough.

She heard the snap of the blade closing. "Ya alright?" Daryl asked softly, his hand resting on her knee, fidgeting like he didn't know what to do next either.

With a deep breath, Kat closed her eyes against the flood of thoughts and emotions that surged through her. She took a deep breath and tried to push all the bullshit whirling in her brain to the side. She didn't need ghosts of boyfriends past haunting this relationship.

Fuck, was this even a relationship? She opened her eyes and looked at the haunted blue eyes above her. Whatever was going through his mind, he may have been trying to hide, but his eyes, those pools she could get lost in for days, betrayed him. He was worried about her. And not because he was worried he freaked her out enough that she might be tempted to toss his ass out before he could get any. He was showing genuine concern for her.

She nodded. "Just...just need a second." She held her arms out. "Can ya help me up?" she asked softly, opening her eyes but not focusing on his. Her eyes landed everywhere else but his face.

Nodding, Daryl wrapped his hands around her wrists and gently pulled her into a sitting position on the arm of the sofa. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he felt small tremors run through her body. Kat's tiny hands fisted in his shirt as she pressed her eyes against his neck.

"Shit, sweetheart, ya sure ya are ok?" he muttered against her ear. "Didn't hurt ya, did I?"

Kat took a deep breath and tried to still the tremors that coiled through her system. She had a million thoughts rushing through her brain.

_What the fuck was that?_

How did he get her to come with just the blade of his knife? How the fuck does that happen? That happen with anyone else, ever? And really what the hell did that say about her?

Kat felt his arm around her tighten slightly, and he reached for her cheek, trying to draw her out of her hiding space in his neck. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay there, just for a little longer or for the rest of her life.

She cursed herself for thinking that about a man who was nothing more than a casual fuck. She couldn't help herself, and she hated herself just a little for it. She was not going to get attached to a man who was just after her for sex. Not again. The last one hurt too much. She had to get her head on straight with Daryl. She wasn't gonna get her heart broken again so soon.

"Katherine," Daryl drawled again against her temple, his voice now more worry than anything else.

His voice startled her. Actually it was the first time she could remember him using her name. Realizing she had not answered his initial question, she sat up pulling herself together as best as she could.

"Am fine," she replied.

Daryl dipped his head so he could read her eyes. His eyes flicked between them, searching. Kat tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"I am. I can't say I'd ever tried that before," she admitted, her mouth hovering close to his, her bravado back. "Or even thought about it." She watched his mouth quirk up into an almost smug look. "You got any more surprises up your sleeve, Daryl?" she teased him, dotting a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He snorted. "That's it fer today. Don't wanna give away all my secrets. Gotta keep you guessing."

Kat wondered if it was something new for him too. Somehow she doubted knife play was something a man in a 1973 F250 spent much time at. He may have surprised her with it, but she was certain he was just as startled as she was when she came.

"Maybe I should go," he mumbled, pulling away from her a little as her mind continued to wander.

Kat fisted the front of his shirt and held on tight. She kissed him softly, her lips lingering over his. She felt him hesitate, his hold on her body waning. "Please," she whispered, fighting against the panic at the thought of him leaving her like this, feeling so damn vulnerable and scared.

Daryl nodded slightly, his hands going to her hips. He slid them down her thighs, encouraging them around his waist as he stood, his hand sliding under her ass as he picked her up from the couch arm. He ensured her skirt was between his hands and her skin as her panties dropped to the floor like a forgotten napkin at Thanksgiving dinner.

He carried her through the house and opened her bedroom door. Shoving sheets and blankets out of the way, he settled her down against her pillow. Kat watched as he sat on the foot of her bed, untying his boots, tossing them out in the hall, making her giggle. He crawled over her feet and arranged himself behind Kat. Turning, she settled her head on his chest, her hand landing over the center seam of his work shirt. He cradled his arm over her back, his fingers dangling over her shoulder, the tips drawing abstract patterns on her soft skin, lulling her into a light sleep.


End file.
